


双重生活 Double Lives

by huangcunzhang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 待补
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 大家心知肚明，不要揭穿。我标原创。Fahad这个名字，是搜巴基斯坦流行名，从表里选出来的。时间比较紧张，片段式灭文，一次更新不会特别多。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家心知肚明，不要揭穿。我标原创。  
> Fahad这个名字，是搜巴基斯坦流行名，从表里选出来的。  
> 时间比较紧张，片段式灭文，一次更新不会特别多。

Fahad在搜索框输入“肛交”这个词之前，做了一堆准备工作，他拉好窗帘，把电脑放在腿上，打开谷歌浏览器的无痕页面。网络服务商还是会追踪到他看了什么，搜索了什么，至少误翻了他电脑的人不会，风险不会太高，风险又很高。  
不过他一直很聪明，反应够快，有人夸他灵巧得像鹿（他也确实把这种动物放在自己的一个音乐录影带开头，镜头掠过绿色草地，哇哦，上面躺着一群鹿）。如果被发现他看过男性和男性肛交的黄片，他也有很多种方式来解释，他可以说，我想写一首新歌，我在寻找灵感。反正他的歌里总是有争吵不休、情情爱爱，以及……脏话。他发现自己有点被害妄想，谁从后面偷看了他的电脑，谁在窗帘缝中发现了他的性取向，诸如此类。他神经质地抿了抿嘴，看了看窗帘，然后回到电脑上，打下“肛交”这个词。  
在黄片网站搜索到真的对胃口的东西并不简单，反正最开始不简单，他第一次看这些内容时胆战心惊，一面觉得自己必须遵守规则和教义，一面忍不住想要打破。这说起来是个小事，谁年轻时撸管不觉得羞耻？但他的整个青春期都要被这种疯狂所割裂，宗教、社会、政治……所有的话题都很大，落到他身上又是小话题，一点一点把他逼到死角。他读书时事情就已经这么诡异了，双重文化压在头顶，他们在那边喝酒，他拼命喝咖啡，还他妈每个派对都是这样。他一面说着脏话一面在内心忏悔。他当然没有和别人一起过夜，他单独回去之后又因为喝了太多咖啡而睡不着，那时候他也是这么打开电脑，输入这个词，撸上一次，然后睡觉。  
现在至少比那时候好多了，他的羞耻少了那么一丁点。  
他首先找到喜欢的GV男明星，然后点开视频，播放。他看过这个视频吗？有点印象，又没什么印象。他把电脑放到一边，一边握住自己的勃起一边呻吟，他觉得自己叫床应该很棒，他的声音很好听，还能够脏话不断，不过大部分时候都是纸上谈兵。他上床之前把自己里外都彻底清洗了一把（意味着用到了某些清理工具，他把它藏在柜子的深处，如果有人发现，回答一定又是写歌素材），他把手指插入自己的身体。他看肛交视频就是为了这个，自慰时想象正在和男人做爱。  
他伸入第二只手指时开了一会儿小差，思考要不要买根……算了，他是去实体店买还是网购？两者都不行。他怎么向人解释Razak买了一根假阳具？这不能是写歌素材了吧。  
他用手指操自己，翻过来趴在床上，屁股抬高，他的腰很好（或许这是在台上扭来扭去以及向前向后折叠身体唱歌的缘故），他一定是个很好的床伴，他的性伴侣会喜欢操他的屁股，喜欢他坐在他身上扭腰……他的手机突然响了，吓了他一大跳。  
他36岁了，在家自慰还他妈能被手机铃声吓一大跳？他保持两只手指在体内的状态，扭曲得翻过身，去看手机。那是Theo的短信，他发了什么内容？根本不重要。总之他的幻想对象突然变成了Theo，他想象他在他身后干他，又强壮又粗鲁，把他搞得前后乱晃，疯狂叫床。他被自己的手指操出来，他像溺水一样喘息，射在床上。  
非常好，他用纸巾擦了擦弄脏床单的精液，他的性幻想又是肛交又是婚前性行为，今天他还是这么分裂。他看了看手机，时间不早了，经纪人之前给他发了短信，他要出去参加一个活动。他瘫在床上，不想立刻从撸完之后的贤者时间里爬起来，他又累又倒霉，肛门被自己的手操过，床上的精液是擦不干净了。他只好爬起来洗澡，打了一次肥皂，确保他闻起来没有前列腺液、排泄物、精液的味道。他觉得真糟糕，开始唱rap，最后惹得自己笑了起来。他得出门了，恢复到那副笑容优雅的公众人物状态中。  
还是饶了他放他去录音棚里说脏话吧。  
不过他能够见到Theo，这很好。他们最近都在宣传期。就算要假笑，也还是对着自己的性幻想对象比较好。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Razak洗完澡，开始在巨大的两个衣柜里挑衣服，他的衣柜像他的人一样分裂。  
左边的衣柜里是西服、衬衫、各种正装，领带领带领结领带，皮鞋皮鞋还是皮鞋，如果他去参加首映礼或者其他更正式的活动，就会穿正装。这个世界希望看到他干干净净地穿正装，保持优雅的微笑。  
右边的衣柜是各种乱七八糟的运动衫、T恤衫、宽大的外套、花纹浮夸的衬衫，运动鞋运动鞋还有造型奇怪的皮鞋，鸭舌帽鸭舌帽还是鸭舌帽。  
“穿上去就是个Rapper”，应该这样形容右边的衣柜。  
Razak今天要去的是一个电视台采访，不用穿得很正式，他穿上一件T恤衫，外头套了件有刺绣花纹的运动衫，下半身是一条到小腿的束脚运动裤，再加上一双白色球鞋，他抓起一顶白色鸭舌帽，套在头上，离开试衣间。  
他在家门口的镜子上又检查了一下自己的胡子。很好，完美。演电影时，他时常会被造型师要求把胡子剃干净，剃完胡子他会显得年纪太小，没人相信他36岁。前年，他就这么剃了胡子，在一部电视剧里演一个高中生。生活中的大部分时候，他都蓄上一些胡子，好显得自己成熟一些。如果他脸上干干净净去唱Rap，那就像大眼睛清纯男高中生佯装叛逆。  
胡子很好。  
他需要胡子。

司机准时来接他，Razak跳上车，他总是很准时，极少迟到。导演和电台工作人员都喜欢他，他保持这种状态很多年，唱着脏话也自律。这个习惯从开始演戏时就有了，他是巴基斯坦移民的后代，身份摆在面前，他要遵守纪律，遵守教义，成为他们希望他成为的好男孩，可他又在宽松的英国长大，喜欢刺激和叛逆到疯狂。  
最后的结果就是他有两个衣柜。  
然后呢，然后他的粉丝在上网搜索他喝酒不喝酒，大家都关心他这样的家伙是不是破了戒。他用开玩笑的方式很容易逃避这个问题，可每个人都想知道他到底陷得有多深。他只好用优雅的方式对着摄像机微笑，采访时说很多笑话。他总是隐藏得很好，总是把窗帘拉得完好才开始脱裤子洗澡。  
在他人能看到的地方，他就显得很得体。得体得过分，仿佛没有人比他更会说话。唱Rap是个出口，它释放了一些总被压抑着的东西，可走出录音棚，他又是大家心中的Razak，小鹿男孩。哦，我们都看着你，你可别出什么差错。  
这就是我连买个假阳｀具都没有机会，他坐在车上想东想西。  
和Theo一起工作很愉快，他又想，Theo可能是英国最性｀感的演员，不，没有“可能”，他就是英国最火辣的男演员。和他一起演戏一直让他心动，他在他们演对手戏时硬过好几次。他们在一个剧组时，他晚上总想着他自渎。  
除了把窗帘拉好，安静地自渎之外，他不能干什么。

Razak先到了一会儿，然后Theo到了，这个全英国最帅的男人看上去总是这么英俊，他穿着简单的T恤就来了，随意，诚实，这就是所有人喜欢他的地方。他们插科打诨录完了节目的第一部分，站在电台的走廊上聊一些有的没的的天。这感觉很棒，如果他们现在去厕所来一发就更棒了。Razak总是有许多想法，当然，只是想法，他不喝酒，按时回家，淫秽的点子形成了，就流走了。一切照旧。  
“你到底有多么爱用天使微笑表情？”Razak站在那里拿着手机，开始翻Theo的社交网络。  
“比你喜欢的碰拳表情好吧。”  
“还有双手合十，我有两个最爱表情，你只有一个。”他不知道这有什么好比的，他们待会就会各自回家，直到下一次宣传。他看了一眼Theo，他的手臂非常强壮，还有他的斜方肌，天哪……他转过眼睛，试图别看得太过火。Theo演过很多电影，他能随便找一部来撸。  
“还有谁爱用碰拳表情？”他们无聊的对话还在继续，Theo问。  
“我搜给你看。”Razak把手机拿过去，Theo靠在栏杆上看他的手机。  
Razak打开谷歌浏览器。  
操！Razak开始在内心尖叫。他什么时候用手机撸了一次？？然后忘了关隐身页面？？  
屏幕上的黄片就这么暴露在他和Theo的眼里。只要Theo长了眼睛，他就能看见这个视频是三个男人在床上搞。  
Razak快速地关闭了谷歌浏览器，他诅咒这种关了软件页面还在的愚蠢产品设计。  
场面不会更尴尬了，他弯起右边的嘴角，露出了一个尴尬又优雅的笑容。  
Theo露出笑容，全英国最英俊也最火辣的笑容。Razak依旧尴尬得僵硬在原地。  
“待会录完节目我请你喝一杯？”Theo说，“一杯咖啡，我是说。”  
Razak感到自己是被关心的中学生，Theo是他的老师，他发现他的作业邮件是一部黄片。Theo只比他大5岁，但他们看起来就是这个老师和学生的视觉效果。  
Theo不是那种会把别人的私事告诉他人的男人，他应该放心。但被他发现他在看同性恋3P黄片也未免过于尴尬。Razak开始想新闻标题了：Razak Fahad是个同性恋！谷歌用户不会再搜索他喝不喝酒，他的名字是什么意思，他是做什么的，他们只会搜索“Razak Fahad GAY”，以后你在谷歌的搜索框里打入Razak Fahad，下面第一个就将是“Razak Fahad GAY”。  
他必须要喝一杯。  
咖啡，他是说。  
Razak没办法不接受Theo的邀请。  
全英国最火辣的男人。  
知道了他是个同性恋。  
操。

 

Razak准备坐地铁去酒吧，考虑到他和Theo在一起坐地铁去酒吧会成为明天的头条，他们最终选择了开车。Theo是自己开车来的，Razak坐了副驾驶的位置。  
一路上，Razak的内心都忐忑不安。  
如果他们在后座上搞一次应该很性感，又拥挤又火辣，第二天Theo要去清理后排座位垫上的润滑油……  
他的点子来得快走得也快，他不能到目的地时还处于勃起状态。  
Theo载着他来到一家酒吧兼咖啡馆，大半夜也能喝到好的咖啡。  
他们坐下来，Theo点了柠檬可乐（真不知道他的火辣身材是怎么保持的），Raza要了咖啡。  
总是咖啡。  
“你知道的……”Razak开始说话，他越紧张，话就越多，他滔滔不绝说了三分钟，说了10句“你知道的”，他舔了舔上嘴唇，意识到自己太紧张。Theo没有说太多话，他一直保持那种“哦，我懂的”的笑容。Razak转过头看Theo，Theo结实的手臂上有性感的纹身，如果他脱光衣服露出身上的纹身，他就会渴望去舔他……  
“给我的朋友来一杯白兰地。”Razak对酒保说，酒保把一杯白兰地放在他们的桌上。  
周围没有人，Razak迅速拿起那杯白兰地倒进了咖啡里。  
“哇哦，你真的压力很大呀，兄弟。”  
“你知道的。”  
Razak喝了一大口咖啡兑白兰地，不会有人注意到Razak Fahad在咖啡里掺酒。只要他乖乖回家，别被粉丝或者路人闻到身上的酒味，他就又安全了。他总是寻找安全，搞得自己神经紧张。  
酒精让Razak开始说更多的话，连他自己都觉得自己喋喋不休，这些废话包括“白兰地和咖啡味道很不错你也应该试试”、“他们在教父里就是这么喝咖啡的”、“我的酒量很烂，真的很烂，你知道的，咖啡能喝很多杯”、“你确定不要试试我这种喝法，哦，你还得开车”……Theo一边发出笑声一边顺着Razak的话胡说八道。他们在电台节目上就是这种节奏，两个人一起讲胡说八道。Razak总是用幽默掩盖他的压力和紧张，Theo则是放松时说笑话。他们截然不同。  
Razak继续喝酒，他的压力确实太大了。他不能和Theo说，你好性感，和我做一次试试？插入我试试看？我没和男人试过，我想要你的阴茎狠狠操我的屁股。也不能说，哦，你看到了我的手机，其实我就是随便看看GV，你不会告诉别人的对吧。  
“看来有的人表面上是演员，私下里是Rapper，是因为压力太大。”  
“你抓住重点了，老兄。”Razak还是用不放松的调侃语调说话，“你不会告诉别人的，对吧。”  
“告诉什么？我在你们心爱的Razak Fahad的手机上看到了黄色视频？”Theo笑嘻嘻的，Razak希望他有Theo的一半淡定和冷静就好了。  
“没有人知道这事，我是……同性恋这件事。”Razak抿了抿嘴唇，他看着Theo，睁大了眼睛，他一认真、一紧张，就会把眼睛睁得更大，他的眼睛本来就够大了，这就是为什么他一定要留胡子。他一睁大眼睛，就会让自己看起来过于天真。  
“我是第一个知道的人咯，万分荣幸。”Theo眯起眼睛对Razak眨了个眼。  
“你看，我36岁，单身，绯闻很少见，也看不到我在哪里鬼混的消息，我隐藏得很好。”  
“你今天那个状况，还真称得上’隐藏得好’。”  
“我对你掉以轻心了，你知道的。”Razak改不了他的口头禅。  
“真是个很不错的待遇。”  
“你这么想？”  
“是呀，你现在超红的。”Theo说，他开玩笑时很性感，Razak盯着他看。  
“我觉得你很性感，超级。”Razak承认，他的酒喝得太多了，“你知道的，全英国人都觉得你很火辣。然后我掉以轻心，给你看到了我的手机。现在我们在这里喝酒，你还看到了我喝酒。”  
“我应该说，太荣幸了。还有什么我不知道的？”Theo笑得很甜蜜，他笑起来就是会有这种感觉，Razak一边胡思乱想一边告诉自己别想得太多。  
还有什么Theo是不知道的？比如说，他把他当作性幻想对象，他希望他用有力的手抓住他的屁股，把他绑起来干他，或者限制他射精……禁欲的结果是他可能有一千零一个性幻想，每一个都下流得要命。  
接下来的对话又是一堆一堆的鬼扯蛋，Razak的一大能力就是鬼扯蛋，他总是能找出话题讲，模糊重点，搞乱主题，让自己处于不败之地。

他和Theo喝完了酒和咖啡，好时光结束了。  
“我得拜托你送我回家。”Razak说，“我不想有人看到我喝了酒。”  
“乐意为你服务。”  
他们站起来，走到Theo停车的地方，Theo先上车，Razak坐进副驾驶。街上没有人，黑漆漆的。Razak有点莫名的忧郁，他很多时候都过于敏感，过于情绪化，“我是个演员，我随时随地都在情绪化，总在要哭的边缘”，他在一个采访上说过这句话。而现在就是那些情绪化的瞬间——黑暗的街道，寒冷的天气，他喝了一点酒，Theo在他身边，他不能说，你现在可以和我做爱吗？他要回家去，继续做人们心中的Razak。一切就结束了。  
“你知道我年轻时被人当作同性恋吧。”Theo突然问。  
“知道。你那时候太漂亮。其实搜索一下谷歌就知道了，Theo Hobbes年轻时被说是同性恋，我还看到了一些你为此很不爽的报道。”Razak说完就后悔了，他不应该提这个，如果Theo以前觉得被误认为是同性恋很恶心，那么现在他或许会觉得Razak Fahad伪装的样子令人恶心。  
“既然你喝了酒，还向我展示你的黄片，我就要告诉你一个秘密，等价交换。”Theo还是没有发动汽车。他们这么聊天真够诡异的，黑暗的街道上，好像立刻就会有个杀手从前面走过来，朝Razak的脑袋来上一枪……  
“我是同性恋，所以我当时不希望媒体和小道消息那么说。我表现得很生气，他们就住嘴了。我一直这么干，只有心情好才开玩笑，如果被触怒，我会立刻表现出来。”  
Razak睁大眼睛，看着Theo，他试图说点话来缓解这种沉默：“那就解释得通为什么我总是觉得你非常性感，因为你也是同性恋。”  
“你说了两遍这句话了。”Theo对他露出笑容。  
Theo总是性感得要命，他到底怎么做到的？  
气氛变得很微妙，Razak怀疑这是酒精的作用，没有杀手从前面黑暗的街道上走过来，黑夜也还是黑夜。他凑过去，离Theo更近，他原本准备来一个兄弟之间的拥抱，但它短暂地停顿了一下，就变成接吻。操。他在心中骂脏话，他大概尝起来是酒臭味和咖啡的酸味，他是不是糟糕透了？  
Theo的接吻技术好得过头，Razak很快忘了一切，他彻底勃起了，硬得极其明显。  
最开始他们还停留在吮吸嘴唇上，很快就变成纠缠彼此的舌头。  
Theo拉开距离，Razak紧张得抿嘴，他凝视着Theo。  
他的眼睛和嘴唇真是无法抵挡。  
现在他可以讲那句话了，他一直想告诉他。  
“我其实想着你自渎……我说你性感其实是这个意思。你是我的性幻想对象。”  
“打算你的性幻想成真？”  
“你不知道我有多想。”


	3. Chapter 3

Razak在硬着的情况下后悔了。  
Theo往家里开车的路上，Razak在想“我真的要和他做吗？”“如果搞砸了我之后要怎么面对我的性幻想？”如果他搞糟了，之后每次性幻想他都会想到搞砸了这件事，那他就不可能再对着Theo的电影撸管，这会损失一大生活乐趣！他应该他妈的积累点经验再来和Theo搞。再怎么说他也应该问问人Theo的性癖……他准备去问谁？  
操。  
他当然又很想去他的家里和他上床，车里弥漫着性的前奏，连安全带都很火热。安全套绑在他的身上，他因此兴奋不已，Theo想用绳子绑住他吗？他想要他绑住他，粗暴地搞他的屁股。  
我禁欲了这么久，Razak又想，我一直在坚持一种做人的原则。  
但这是Theo！他在内心对理智的自己吼叫，这他妈的全英国最性感的男人，还是全世界最性感男人。  
他还有什么不满意？  
但是万一他搞砸了？万一有人知道了他们的关系？万一有狗仔队拍到了他在Theo家过夜？  
Razak紧张得要命，又欲火焚身，这两件事叠加在一起，就像他该死的双重生活。  
他想起他自己的歌，Sour Times——我丢失了我的信仰。没错，他现在把它扔到了磨豆机里搅碎了。  
“你知道你说话有鼻音吗？”Theo问他。  
“哦，现在我们要讨论这个吗？”Razak反问，Theo还有心情聊天？他的脑子里只有他们搞得很火热以及他们搞砸了这两件事（信仰？信仰在磨豆机里。）  
Theo非常镇定，见鬼，紧张的人只有Razak自己。  
“你唱Rap听起来有时候像撒娇，因为你的鼻音。”  
“一般人这么说我就会朝他鼻子上来一圈，你知道的吧。”  
“我在活跃气氛，伙计，你紧张到抖腿！所以你是怎么回事？第一次出来和人约炮？”  
“哦，我要称呼你为占卜师了，你车上有水晶球吗？这个后视镜是不是？”  
“所以你确实是第一次出来和人约炮！你几岁来着？16岁？你把胡子刮了确实很像16岁。你找一个小男孩，或者小女孩，然后给他看剧照，你演中学生还是总裁的都行，你问他，你猜这个人多大？他会说你16岁。”  
“所以我要留胡子，为了增加被你忽略不计的20岁。”  
“哇，原来你都36岁了？”  
他和Theo一起聊天永远像在讲脱口秀。  
现在Razak稍微没有那么紧张了。Theo看上去有经验，绝对不会出现那种双方都只是看过GV，对实战毫无经验的尴尬状况。

Theo的家到了，他把车停进车库。他们下了车，从车库直接走进家。谢天谢地，不用绕到前门暴露在路边的摄像头和窗帘后邻居的视线里。  
Theo Hobbes家风格非常Theo Hobbes，硬汉风格，该有的都有，没有做作的装修和摆设，令人感觉舒服。Razak环视四周，他要在这样一个温馨又硬汉的地方和Theo Hobbes做爱，他又勃起了，比之前更厉害。他们应该怎么开始，先去洗澡？喝点酒？他不能用性幻想和黄片来指导现在的行为，他知道到了第二天他会羞愧并忏悔今天的一切，在当下他的欲望让坚持和禁欲都见鬼去了。  
他就是要在这里和他搞。  
“你站在门口干什么？要不要我给你点灯光，你就地唱个Rap？”  
Razak笑了一下，他睁大眼睛看向Theo：“我要承认我确实有点一无所知，你知道的，同时我也懂得很多。”  
“天哪，你看起来真的16岁。认真的，Razak？”  
“我的胡子还没刮呢。”他36岁了，为什么每个人都说他看起来像16岁？他需要胡子捍卫他的尊严。  
“现在过来。”Theo说。  
Razak的脑子突然爆炸了，Theo在用命令的口气对他说话。这个男人坐在沙发上，散发着他要命的男性魅力，他的袖子撸到了结实健壮的上臂上，露出性感的纹身，他的胸肌在柔软的布料下清晰可见，他的肌肉撑开衣服。他他妈的100%是这个国家最性感的男人，还100%是全世界最性感的男人。  
“Glam Mag说你是2019年全世界最性感的男人。”  
“我以为我每年都是呢。”  
“连续两年，2018年和2019年，它们评出了100个男星，你位居榜首。”  
“不好意思，我是不是在哪里见过你？哦，原来你是我什么粉丝团的队长？”  
“操你。”  
“我们就是来干这个的。过来，Razak，更近一点，坐到我腿上。”  
“天哪，我喜欢你命令我。”  
“我知道你喜欢。”  
Razak吞了口口水，走到Theo的身边，他分开腿，跨坐在他的腿上。现在他们的下半身贴在一起。他快要爆炸了，他的大脑，他的老二，他的信仰。他没错，绝对没错，全世界最性感的男人要和他上床，他应该把握机会，赶紧用屁股吞下他的老二。这才是最正确的选择。  
Theo开始吻他，他捧着他的脸。Razak握住他的手臂，抚摸他的肌肉，他妈的怎么会有人这么性感。他贪婪地呼吸他的鼻息，接受他的舌头在他的嘴里缠绕，他把身体贴向他，在他的结实的大腿上扭动自己的屁股，摩擦他们都完全勃起的老二。他觉得自己像个男妓。这想法让他更兴奋。

Theo拉开距离看着他：“如果之前我没有理解错你的意思，那就是你第一次尝试这个。”Razak感到不好意思和尴尬，事情进展到这个地步他的脑子里还是一团乱麻。“是的。”他回答。Theo看着他，眼睛笑起来，好像在说“你写那么多乱七八糟的色情歌词结果在和男人做爱这件事情还是个新手”。“我会注意。”Theo用他标准的皱眉式微笑说。  
Razak拼命捍卫自己的尊严：“没什么，毕竟我们都是英国人。”我光在电影里就脱光衣服被男人检查全身好多次了，他想说。  
他继续他们之间的吻，又温柔又潮湿，他喜欢Theo舌头和他的厚嘴唇，他享受他的肩胛骨和后背摸起来的触感。一部分的他想要停下来，一部分的他知道如果他失去了这个机会，他就再也没有机会和这个全世界最性感的男人搞在一起。  
“我在录节目之前洗过了澡。”Razak说，他的意思是他们不必去浴室，可以直接到床上。Theo回应他一个笑容：“我们去卧室。”他站起来，Razak也是，他跟着他往里面走。  
Theo卧室简单又随意，被子稍微叠了一下，扔在床头，床上有他睡过的皱褶，这又性感得要命。  
等我们躺到床上去，我们就都会忘了我是第一次和男人上床，Razak想。毕竟他有许多性幻想可以使用，在他的性幻想中，他在与男人做爱这件事情上可以说经验相当丰富。  
Theo先坐到床边，“坐到我的腿上来。”他又命令。Razak喜欢得要命，他跨坐到他的大腿上。Theo脱掉他的上衣，开始抚摸他的身体。他们都拍完戏没有太久，他还没有长出柔软的肚子和捏起来软绵绵的腰，现在他还是红毯上身型和肌肉完美的Razak。  
Theo就始终完美，Razak想，无论是那抚摸他身体的双手还是蹭到他乳头和前胸的胡须。Theo胖一点瘦一点都是全球女人和男人的爱，他还演过拳击手，Razak幻想过Theo刚刚从台上下来，满身大汗地操他……他的想法让自己变得更热。  
“我一直很想要你。”Razak突然说，他必须说给Theo听，他希望他知道他和他上节目时调侃和逗趣的样子不是他心情好，而是他喜欢和他在一起录节目，“我喜欢凝视你。老天，我想着你自慰，想着你的每个角色操我。”  
“你现在说这个很要命。”Theo脱掉上衣，“脱光衣服，Razak，然后站在我面前。让我看看你。”  
Razak从Theo的膝盖上爬下来，在Theo的注视下，他把自己一件一件衣服脱光，上衣、中裤、运动鞋、袜子、内裤，最后他光脚站在地上。  
他接受Theo的目光，硬得更厉害。只要被Theo看着，就算他不摸他，他也能很快射出来。  
“你的脚很细。整个人都很细。”Theo评价他的身体，如果是别人这么说，他会觉得生气，但Theo这么形容让他觉得很火辣，他想象自己是他路边捡来的小男妓，被他带到床上，他甚至不想让他付钱。  
Razak凝视Theo，他抿了抿嘴唇，睁大眼睛，他想象他们是电影里的角色，他脱掉西装站在他的面前，求他用摄像机拍他，然后过来操他。  
“躺到床上。”  
Razak走到床边，在Theo的床上躺下，柔软的被单贴着他的皮肤。  
Theo趴到他的身上，他的重量太好了，他如此强壮。他们抚摸彼此。Theo拿到顺滑液，倒入手心中，Razak吞了吞口水。Theo潮湿的手指划过他的腹部，让他打了个冷颤，他的手指来到他的双腿之间，他在他的入口处涂上润滑液，轻轻抚摸它。Theo把手指的第一节伸了进去，然后只整根手指，Razak叫起来，在他身上喘息。他很温柔，Razak想告诉他你不用这样。  
“你可以直接插进来。”Razak说，他的手指让他感觉很棒，但他现在就想要他的阴茎。  
“需要我提醒你你是第一次被男人操吗？”  
“我有点喜欢……”Razak停顿了，“被粗暴对待。”  
Theo看着他：“你真是充满惊喜。”他拿起安全套，撕了一个口子，“现在抬起你的屁股，Razak，这可是你自己要求的。”


End file.
